


Take me home

by yuechuyu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: Brother，Take me home……





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> 看了复联三，难以接受Loki就这样死了，于是催生了这篇安慰自己的小短文。

黑暗。  
  
无边无际。  
  
他漂浮着，不知何处才是尽头。  
  
他不知道自己是生还是死，也不记得自己是怎么来到这个地方，更不知道这个地方是哪里。  
  
他想逃离，黑色的迷雾将他包裹得更紧，让他陷入更深的迷雾之中。  
  
他是谁？  
  
是谁……  
  
Loki，Loki……  
  
那是在叫他吗？  
  
那是谁的声音？  
  
宠溺的。  
  
兴奋的。  
  
愤怒的。  
  
悲伤的。  
  
喜悦的。  
  
温柔的。  
  
Loki……  
  
Loki……  
  
Brother……  
  
一声一声，锲而不舍。远在混沌之外，也近在心里。  
  
那是谁？他努力去想，模模糊糊中，他看到金色的发和蓝色的眼。有什么就要呼之欲出，他是他的……  
  
Brother。  
  
许许多多的画面闪现。漫长的岁月里，他们相爱、欺骗、失去又拥有。  
  
他猛然睁开了眼，四周依然只有黑暗。  
  
他想起了。  
  
Thor。那是他的哥哥，是他在叫他，他是Loki。Odin之子。  
  
他死了吗？  
  
这就是死后的世界吗？天地黑暗，没有任何希望。  
  
他穿过黑雾，迎接他的依然是黑雾，他看不见光明，用不了法术，挣扎不了，逃脱不了，甚至失去了任何感官。  
  
他被困在了这里。  
  
一个除了他再无其它的空间，没有温度，虚无一片。时间失去了作用，他不知道自己在这个空间存在了多久，也许只有一瞬间，也许已经沧海桑田。  
  
他想起很久之前，他和Thor坐在阿斯加德最高山的山顶，喝着酿了一千年的美酒，感受着风吹过脸颊。  
  
众神之巅，他得到了Thor的带着酒香的吻。  
  
阿斯加德不在了，他也陷在未知的空间之中。他多想再喝一口美酒，再拥有一次Thor的亲吻。  
  
Brother，Take me home。  
  
  
仿佛天地初开，宇宙伊始，一道闪电劈开混沌，黑雾散去，金色光芒照耀。  
  
他从金光之中走来。  
  
他眼中含着泪，脸上却在笑。  
  
他说：Loki，我来带你回家。


End file.
